Shiori's Memories
by Mayuna
Summary: There are not very many Shiori stories on here not enough in my opinion so just a little something I whipped up. If ppl show their interest I'll conitnue with it. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_I was searching through the stories on here and saw that there are hardly any Shiori stories. Granted she's a side character but she plays a big part in my opinion just because of the fact she shaped Kurama to be the kitsune we all know and love. So I'm going to try my hand at this and see where it takes me. Enjoy._

I knew from the moment my son was born he was different. It was his eyes. As he opened them for the first time I saw behind them immeasurable age. At first it was unsettling the way he watched my every move so carefully as I changed him or fed him. It seemed as if he was aware of his surroundings completely which is nearly impossible for a small baby. By the end of Shuichi's first year he had already begun to talk and walk with little assistance needed from anyone. His demeanor seemed distant as if he were always thinking, hardly ever asking me for help unless he wanted something that was out of reach which eventually ceased to a halt as he grew older and was able to become completely independent. Shuichi's father, my beloved husband passed away when Shuichi was just four years old leaving me in a condition of distress and shock. I remember when I told Shuichi tearfully he simply looked at me dare I say sympathetically and had shrugged it off. I watched almost horrified as he had simply sauntered out of the room just as quietly as he had come in. It was at that point I began to fear that something was horribly wrong with my child. Granted Shuichi wasn't the type to break down. Even when he was a baby he rarely ever cried unless he needed something or I tried to hold him but this was his father and he had just shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Shortly after the funeral I took Shuichi to the doctor where I was informed they thought he may have some form of autism. For the second time in just under two weeks my perfect world shattered leaving me asking myself what next? Shuichi's first two years of elementary school were at Otaka School or as other people referred to it, the retard academy. Shuichi hated me for it. I could see it in his eyes. I close my eyes and still can recall in perfect detail the day we came to a head about it.

"Shuichi what is wrong?" I asked him across the dinner table.

"Nothing." He said flatly looking severely depressed.

"You can tell me anything. Anything at all." I had said. Shuichi had glanced up from his meal to glare at me that sent chills down my spine.

"Anything? Then fine. We'll talk about anything. Here's something for you lets see if you can understand. I refuse to return to that facility which you call a school. I do not belong there with those morons who drool on themselves." He said coldly painstakingly pronounciating his words for emphasis. My mouth dropped not only at his demeanor but at his word usage, he was six! He sighed annoyed and walked away going to his room to do god-knows-what. I sat there in shock staring at his seat. My eyes filled with tears and spilled down not knowing what to do. The next day I with drew Shuichi from Otaka against their urgings not too and got the paperwork for Shuichi to enter regular school. Shuichi took the entry exam that was required to place him and he passed so much so he jumped two grades ahead! My son whom I had believed was autistic for the past two years was near seven and in the fourth grade! Over the next few years we merely co-existed with each other barely conversing unless we had too. It wasn't until an awful accident did Shuichi really show any sort of emotion towards me other than detached coldness. It happened the spring that he was ten. He walked in the house and stated he needed a jar for art class. I told him not to worry I would get in for him but before I knew it he was up on a chair reaching for it. I shrugged it off and went about my business when I heard class shatter and Shuichi let out a yell. I turned just in time to see him falling towards the jagged pieces, if he fell he would be killed. In an instant I threw myself in his way feeling the shards cut deep and even deeper when Shuichi feel on top of me. Shuichi had quickly straightened himself and knelt beside me with a look of complete shock on his face.

"Kasaan are you alright." He had whispered choking up. I felt myself becoming weak from blood loss but grateful all the same he seemed unharmed.

"I'll be fine. Are you alright Shuichi." My surroundings became hazy. I was vaguely aware that Shuichi was tightly binding my arms with the kitchen towels I kept in the drawers never breaking my gaze.

"Yes I'm fine. You shouldn't have done that." He said glancing as he leaned me back against the counter cabinet and elevated my arms. How did he know so much about first aid? I must have blacked out because next I knew I was in a hospital room with my arms in heavy white gauze bandages. Shuichi sat by my side stroking my hand looking deeply concerned. After that his attitude changed somewhat. It seemed as if he became more tolerant with me and less distant. We began spending more time together especially in the garden. Shuichi loved that garden and still does for that matter. He can spend hours tending to it or just simply sitting on the garden bench in quite contemplation, always with a smile on his face. I never saw Shuichi truly smile unless he was in his garden, well before he became friends with the Kuwabara siblings but I'm getting ahead of myself. For four years Shuichi and I lived happily together getting closer and finally bonding the way a mother and child were meant too. When Shuichi was fourteen was when I began getting terrible headaches. At first the doctors dismissed it then gradually upon my son's persistence decided to do an MRI. The results that came back were devastating. A malignant brain tumor so deeply imbedded it could not be removed or treated. To say that Shuichi was distraught would be an understatement, he was in complete shock and kept muttering apologies under his breath. He spent long hours and endless nights by my side and quickly abandoned the few friends he had which is why I was grateful when I met little Kuwabara Kesaki or Keaka as every one else calls her. I wasn't quite in my right mind that night so the details are hazy but I do remember Shuichi entering the room with her and introducing her to me. Though I didn't say it I was wondering why Shuichi was with such a small child, a mistake many people make when they meet her from what Shuichi has said. Kesaki is about the size of a seven year old, I almost went into shock when she told me she was twelve. She simply smiled happily and brushed it off as if it were nothing. That night that I met her I made a full recovery and was back home with in a day much to every ones astonishment as well as my own. Shuichi fussed over me as was his way making me want to tell him to go and be a normal teenager for a change but I bit my tongue happy that my son finally cared for me. The day I met Kazuma and Yusuke was interesting to say the least. It was maybe two months after I had met Kesaki, Shuichi and I were leaving the grocery store to hear yelling in the parking lot. I immediately recognized the small voice as Kesaki's along with two boys. I glanced over at them to see what I would later learn was their first annual shopping cart derby. To the side of the lot is a grassy embankment that they were cruising down in the carts. Shuichi stopped to watch them turning red as if embarrassed and slowly shook his head as if in disbelief. I stood next to him watching them make fools of themselves as teenagers have a way of doing. Kesaki climbed inside of her designated shopping cart swearing up a storm at Kazuma. Surely this wasn't the same sweet natured girl that Shuichi tutored after school. Sure enough just as I convinced myself if couldn't be she grabbed a cigarette from Yusuke and lit up.

"Keaka Kuwabara!" Shuichi suddenly yelled making me jump. Kesaki looked around frantically throwing the cigarette back at Yusuke who yelled at her in a colorful mannerism. She shaded her eyes and then spotted us. She quickly lowered her head embarrassed and jumped out of the cart letting it roll down the hill.

"HEY! That thing damn near killed me! Uh, what's wrong sis?" Kazuma said bounding up the embankment. How such a cute girl like Kesaki have such an ugly brother is beyond me. Kesaki looked up at him and muttered something quietly before sucking in her breath and walking over to us. Yusuke and Kazuma followed close behind.

"Hello Shiori, hey Shuichi. How's it going?" She asked friendly. Shuichi stood with his arms crossed and looked down at the small girl obviously none too happy with her.

"What are you doing here? What are any of you doing here? School is still in session." He said. Yusuke and Kazuma snickered beside her nudging her gently.

"Ha ha. Busted!" Yusuke said.

"Your are too dumb ass!" Kesaki quickly retorted then blushed remembering I was there.

"Sorry." She apologized softly.

"Um, Shuichi aren't you going to introduce me to your uh, friends?" I asked trying not sound too judgemental. Truth be told I could tell that these kids were all out delinquents. The kind of kids who skipped school, smoke, swore and who knows what else. Hanging around with my Shuichi.

"Oh yes of course mother. This is Keaka's older brother Kuwabara Kazuma and the other is Urameshi Yusuke." Kazuma bowed slightly where as Yusuke merely nodded a little.

"Why are the three of you not in school?" Shuichi asked again not as angry as before.

"It was too nice to spend it sleeping in school." Yusuke said. Shuichi sighed slowly shaking his head.

"Where are the three of you headed now?" I asked politely. The three of them shrugged saying no where in particular. Although I felt I would regret it I invited them over for dinner being that they were seemingly Shuichi's friends. Kesaki and I chatted happily in the kitchen cooking while the boys lounged in the family room.

"You should call your parents and let them know where you are. Yusuke too." I said grabbing some plates out of the cabinet.

"Oh don't worry about us. We don't need to check in." She said somewhat heavily.

"It doesn't matter if they say it's alright not too, you should anyways." I said.

"Well our mother is gone and our sister works late." She said chopping vegetables with her back turned to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said.

"No don't be. She's not dead she just left us. Oh and uh, don't worry about Yusuke's mom either. Half the time she doesn't even remember his name." She said trying to sound carefree. I could hear the pain ground into each word.

"Oh." Was all I could manage as I slowly set the table wondering how any mother could leave their children and what was wrong with Yusuke's mother that she didn't remember her own son's name? Drugs more than likely. I watched these three children as they sat at my table and chatted happily amongst themselves including me in the conversation as well. They were not bad kids simply had the odds stacked against them. Shuichi was fortunate to have so much and that was when I realized what a truly wonderful person my son was. He never really did like any of his fellow classmates saying they were too shallow for his liking. I smiled to myself as I glanced at him as he joked with Kesaki whom was sitting next to him. Over the next months Kesaki, Kazuma and Yusuke were frequent visitors in my home so much so that they came and went as they pleased which did not bother me in the slightest. They brought out a side in Shuichi, especially Kesaki whom Shuichi seemingly adored, that I didn't think existed in him. He began acting like a regular teenager. He would come home from school asking if he could go to the movies or for a walk with one of his friends. At first I was all too pleased however things began to change. I would get phone calls from him with obscure details of his where abouts leaving me feeling panicky and just plain scared for his well being. Enter Hiei. Hiei showed up one day tagging along side Kesaki looking none too happy in his drab black clothes and grimace. From the looks of the two they had known each other a while and perhaps even had something between them which I was, in a way, afraid of Shuichi finding out if he already didn't know. Shuichi had confessed to me that even though Kesaki was three years younger than he was he had grown very fond of her and found himself even falling in love with her. I had told him to tell her. As I watched Hiei and Kesaki it became apparent he hadn't. She kept trying to hold his hand and he would except when he would see me glancing their way where upon he would jerk it away. A heavy sigh from Kesaki would escape her lips followed by a staring contest between the two of them as if they were conveying everything with their eyes. The night that I found out defiantly about them hurt deeply. I saw from the kitchen window into the garden. Shuichi was standing in the shadows of the porch where Kesaki and Hiei couldn't see him. Hiei took Kesaki in his arms and began to passionately kiss her. She hungrily returned it positioning herself to sit in his lap. Shuichi quickly stormed in the house.

"Shuichi sweetie." I tried to soothe.

"Not now mother. Please not now." He said his eyes glistening with un spilled tears. What could I say? What could I do? My son who had rarely ever shown any emotion until just a few short years before was broken hearted. Over the next few months I rarely saw Kesaki or Hiei. Shuichi niether for that matter. He would come home in a hurry explaining breathlessly that he had been invited with some friends from his class or was going away on a school trip. I always smiled sweetly feeling my heart twist in knots knowing well that Shuichi didn't really have friends from school and Meiou High never had a field trip. In a rush he would gather his clothes and dissapear for weeks on end leaving me wondering and fearing the worst. Kesaki began coming around again and explained that Hiei had moved away. I began questioning her about Shuichi's where-abouts and she would get the oddest look on her face then smile and say somehing along the lines of,

"Oh you know Shu-chan busy, busy, busy!" or "I really don't know Shiori I mean you have no clue where he is?"

She knew. I could tell in her eyes. They almost looked guilty as if she felt bad that she was lying to me but was protecting Shuichi. Protecting Shuichi from what? Little did I know I was about to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow. I was surprised to see the reviews that I got for this story. I'm glad that ppl actually like this one even though I have no clue where I'm going with it quite yet but that's not what counts. For those who were confused about the OC for anyone who has read any of my other stories Kesaki is Keaka...Kesaki is just her full name where as Keaka is her nick name. For those who have not read my other stories there is a description of her on my profile page. So lets see where to go from here...I have no freakin' idea. With that said on with the story!_

The day when I really began to suspect something was terribly wrong with Shuichi's life Kazuma called the house frantically searching for Kesaki.

"No Kazuma I haven't seen her in about a week now. Why is something wrong?" I asked him concerned.

"Damn. I knew she was going to go running off to the Makai after those three." He said mostly to himself.

"The Makai? Makai as in Demon World?" I asked trying to make sense of what it was he had just said. There was silence on his end and I knew he was getting ready to hang up the phone.

"Kuwabara Kazuma don't you dare hang up that phone!" I ordered in a tone I rarely ever use.

"Uhhhh okay." He said.

"Now what did you mean when you said that?" I asked sternly.

"Well uhhhhh, Shiori you see Kurama, I mean Shuichi he uh...went to Demon world along with Yusuke and uhhh, Hiei." He said stumbling over his words. It wasn't the first time he had called Shuichi Kurama in front of me. Not only that but on more than one occasion I had overhead Kesaki call him kitsune.

"Why would Shuichi go to the Makai or Yusuke and Hiei as well?"

"Well because Yusuke and Hiei aren't uhhhh, human. Their demons."

"Demons? Real demons?" I asked trembling collapsing on my sofa.

"Yeah well Hiei is full blown but Urameshi is only part demon and even that's just a little part but it's enough."

"That still doesn't explain why Shuichi is there."

"It's a long story and I'm probably going to mees up telling you but here it goes anyways. You have a right to know."

Kazuma explained to me the story of the legendary bandit of the Makai Yoko Kurama to the best of his abilities. My heart beat loudly in my chest then stopped as he said of how Yoko had been fatally wounded so he escaped the Makai to the human world inhabiting a human fetus. My Shuichi.

"So that's pretty much it." He said wrapping it up. My head pounded as I struggled for breath. My Shuichi, my perfect wonderful Shuichi a kitsune youkai.

"That's why I was hoping that Keaka was over there because now I know she took off over there." He said. I shook my head slowly.

"Do you know how to get there Kazuma?"

"Uhhh no I don't but I can take you to someone who can."

I met Kazuma in the park. By this point I had come to the conclusion that this was all a hoax. They were all playing a trick on me but for what reason I had no idea. Kazuma's somber expression told me otherwise. Standing next to him was Botan whom I had met on one occasion briefly. The pretty blue haired girl clutched a boat oar in one hand watching my approach.

"Hello Mrs. Takanaka nice to make your acquaintance again." She stated smiling brightly.

"What is going on here?" I asked trembling again.

"It's been decided by a higher up that I am to accompany you to the Makai so you may see Kurama, errr Shuichi." She stated not as happily. I watched as the oar levitated on mid air and she jumped on.

"Hop on. Don't worry it's safe and I'm a good driver." She said smiling again. I nodded once climbing on hesitantly. This was surreal.

"Coming along Kuwabara?" She asked. Kazuma shook his head.

"No my days of fighting and adventure are over unfortunately. If you see Urameshi though punch him in the face for me though oh and get a good jab at Hiei while you're at it too." He said smiling kind of sadly.

"There is no way I'm going to try and strike Hiei! Are you insane?" She cried out.

"I meant make fun of him. Geez no need to get your kimono bunched up Botan." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh right." She said with a giggle. "Well then with that said we're off!" She stated flying upwards high into the sky. This was a dream. There was no possible way this was reality. Then again it was too strange to be a dream.

"Aha there it is. The entrance to devils door. Inside that cave is the portal to the Makai." She said flying in. I nodded slowly taking in whatever she said not knowing what to expect. She expertly maneuvered down the corridors of the dark cave finally reaching a large cavern. In the center there was what appeared to be a black hole. It crackled giving off energy that made my hair stand on end.

"There it is." She said to me.

"You mean the black vortex of terror?" I said a little too loudly for my taste.

"Yes that's the one." She replied. She flew us in quickly as if she were on a schedule. I glanced quickly at our surroundings noting the blackness that was cut into squares by green lines.

"Is this...the...the..." I stammered.

"Oh no this is the pseudo space. The dimension that lies between Ningenkai and Makai." She explained. We passed through what looked almost like a broken net of some sort before seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. We emerged spiraling down a bit over a lush forest. I clutched the oar tightly until my knuckles turned white. The sky above was dark with thunderclouds and rumbled meningcily. The air was so thick and stunk of rotting meat. My stomach churned at the unpleasantness of it. Even more so when I thought of my Shuichi being here. We traveled a bit further in silence.

"There is it. Gandara." Botan said to me. I looked ahead of us and saw the massive city looming in front of us.

"That is where Lord Yomi resides. He is the one who summoned Kurama back here but I'll let your son tell you the rest." She stated. The oar lowered and came to a stop. We climbed off to be met with a very tall demon. An actual demon! His complexion appeared to be blue but actually went nicely with his long black hair. Horns grew out of his head from the front back and sides. I wondered to myself why his eyes were shut but kept quiet.

"Minamino Shiori. So very nice to finally meet your acquaintance." He said pleasantly.

"I wish I could say the same Lord Yomi is it?" I asked uncertainly but trying not to show it in my voice.

"Yes I am Yomi. No need to be fearful my good woman no harm will come to you." He stated nicely.

"Where is Shuichi?" I asked forcefully, more so than I had meant too.

"Shuichi is in my ready room. He has no idea that you are here. I thought it would be a nice surprise." He said dared I say cunningly. Botan and I were led down some corridors before stopping in front of a door. I could faintly make out a silhouette against the thin door. Yomi threw open the door before I could protest and I was face to face with my son.

"Mo-mother? What are you doing here?"

_(Sorry writers block…ahhhhhh the pain of not getting a story done. I swear I'll wrack my brains on this one for the next chapter.)_


	3. Chapter 3

(Thanks for all the reviews. I wasn't really expecting that much response. Awesome! So writers block…hopefully gone…and here we go…)

"Mo-mother? What are you doing here?" Shuichi asked stunned.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Yomi stated and left. Botan hurriedly bowed to me and went on her way as well. I stood in the doorway staring at my son thinking about what Kazuma had told me earlier. He only stared back with vapid eyes as if disbelieving what he was seeing. I quietly sat down after a few minutes across from Shuichi still saying nothing.

"Is it true?" I asked him suddenly. My voice seemed to shock him out of whatever trance he was in. His body jerked a little as if he had been electrocuted. Still he said nothing.

"Are you in truth a kitsune youkai?" Shuichi's eyes widened in horror as the words fell from my lips. His mouth trembled slightly as he slowly nodded his head once, hesitantly. I sighed and nodded my own head once as well. We continued on in silence staring at each other. The pain that was clearly etched on his face was almost unbearable for me. What was he thinking?

"Yomi hasn't harmed you in any way has he?" He asked softly.

"No. He hasn't. I just arrived here a few minutes ago."

"I don't understand why he would bring you here. He had threatened you but only if I did not agree to his terms."

"Shuichi I came of my own accord. Kazuma told me everything." No sooner had the words came out Shuichi collapsed onto the floor before me sobbing.

"I'm sorry mother. I tried to tell you what I really was so many times but I could not bring myself too. You deserved the perfect son, which was far from what I truly am. I tried to please you, to make up to you what I stole. Even if you never want to see me again I understand just please forgive me." He cried out. My heart tore at the scene before me. My normally calm, composed Shuichi was in pain. So much pain. I took his head in my lap gently smoothing his hair.

"It's alright Shuichi. I forgive you. No matter what I will always forgive you. You are my son. I love you more than anything. I can't imagine my life with out you. That is why I came here my love. I was worried about your well being." I smiled warmly at him as he looked up at me with tear stained cheeks.

"It's alright. There, there Shu-chan. Don't cry anymore. I will always be there for you no matter what." I said compassionately. He nodded slowly and settled back into my lap.

"Why were you called here Shuich?" I asked after a moment. Shuichi sat back up regaining some of his composure.

"Yomi is an old partner of mine from my past. He gained his strength over the years and has a strong foot hold of power so much so that he rivals the two demon lords and has been named the third." Shuichi said.

"What does he want from you?"

"I am his advisor. He knows of my ability to strategically plan and decided to use it to his advantage."

"For what?"

"His rivalry between the other two lords. There is Yomi, Raizen and Mukuro. Raizen is the one whom called Yusuke here. Raizen is Yusuke's ancestral father and wishes to pass his kingdom to his heir. Murkuro summoned Hiei for reasons unbeknownst to us but most likely to join his army. Mukuro has always been a reckless radical ruler and wishes to plunge demon world into utter chaos. Yomi on the other hand supposedly wants the opposite, to join forces with reikai and eventually ningenkai as well."

"You don't believe him do you?"

"Not for an instant." I nodded my head taking in everything I had been told.

"How much did Kuwabara tell you mother?" He asked. I glanced at him.

"I know about Yoko Kurama but the details were somewhat vague. You know he is dear when he tries to explain something." Shuichi nodded smiling faintly.

"Yes his speech is not exactly up to par." He said.

"When did you decide to stay on?" I asked him. He looked at me and sighed.

"Shortly after you became ill. I couldn't leave you behind. I felt extreme guilt over your sickness after the way I had treated you over the years. I thought I had broken your spirit being the reason why you became so ill." He said looking at the ground ashamed of himself. I wrapped my arms around my son holding him to me once again.

"It isn't your fault Shuichi. It just happened but it's all over now and I'm healthier than I have ever been." I soothed. Shuichi nodded resting his head against my shoulder.

"Thank you mother." He said softly.

"For what dear?"

"For loving me no matter what I do."

"Oh my sweet love, that's what mother's are for." I said smiling a bit to myself. Shuichi gave a small laugh and let go of me but still held my hands.

"Mother you can not stay here. It's too dangerous. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you. I'm more than sure Yomi would not mind my accompanying you back to ningenkai as long as I return quickly." He said standing up. He helped me to my feet and made way to Yomi for permission.

Weeks went by and gave way to a year. Shuichi would come home for a week out of the month and catch up on schoolwork that he had missed. I would sit in his room with him and chat about what had been going on in my life and his as well.

"Shuichi rest please. Your exhausted." I said one late night as he flew through his calculus. He shook his head briefly.

"It's alright if you fall behind a little Shuichi. No one will care if you slip a little least of all me." I stated smoothing down his beautiful red hair.

"Mother I'm fine. Really. Don't worry so about me." He said with a smile trying to reassure me. I had never had reason to be stern with my son but this was enough. I took the pencil from his hands and closed his books. He looked at me in protest opening his mouth to say something but I interrupted.

"Bed now!" I ordered. Shuichi sighed and climbed into bed. I tucked him in and sat on the edge brushing his bangs aside.

"I don't want you turning the lights back on once I leave either. You need your rest my love." Shuichi nodded smiling sweetly.

"Good-night mother." He said sitting up to embrace me briefly.

"Good-night sweetheart." I said kissing his cheek and left the room to return to mine. When I awoke the next day he was gone. His school uniform was there so I knew where he had gone off too. I sighed and called his school telling the secretary that Shuichi was again not doing very well and would not be in school for a while. Concern was voice over my son's condition to which I replied he would be fine and hung up the phone. Months pass without a word from my son when I received the phone call. I had been preparing dinner when the phone rang.

"Hello mother. How are you doing?" Shuichi's voice sounded from the other end. It came to me slow and sad as if he didn't want to say something to upset me.

"I'm fine Shuichi. How are you doing? Your taking care right?" I asked concerned.

"Yes mother. I'm taking my vitamins." He said somewhat amused.

"How are father and Shuichi?" He asked.

"Their fine dear. I noticed on my way to work today the cherry tree has blossomed." I stated deep in thought.

"Really? The old tree out front?"

"Yes do you remember the one?"

"Of course I do. I climbed up that tree every day as a child. Listen mother, I just wanted to apologize for my selfishness. I've been doing a lot of thinking lately about the future and I called to let you know I'll be home with in two weeks." He said. My heart clenched and released at his words.

"That's wonderful news Shuichi. I can't wait to see you." I said barely containing my entertainment.

"Give my love to father and Shuichi. I love you mother." He said sincerely.

"I love you too Shuichi. Please take care."

Two weeks went by slowly with out any word from my son. I became worried, very worried. I was in the study readying some paperwork for the next day when the front door opened.

"Kasan! We're home!" Kesaki's voice called out from the front hallway. I heard Shuichi laugh a bit at his friend as I ran into the kitchen to see them both standing there. Shuichi handed me a bouquet of beautiful flowers and smiled brightly.

"Hello mother. I missed you so very much." I nodded taking the flowers and embraced him tightly kissing his cheek. I released him and took Kesaki in my arms as well.

"Where have you been? Do you have any idea how worried everyone has been with you?" I asked her close to tears.

"I followed Hiei to the Makai but for nothing because I just ended up getting killed by Mukuro, then brought back only to lose my boyfriend to her. But it's for the best. Summer can't marry winter." She stated a bit sadly. I didn't even have to look up to know that Shuichi was beaming when she said that. Kesaki returned home quickly saying she was ready to go get beat up by her sibling's for leaving and life returned to normal well for a while anyways.

After I learned of Shuichi's past our relationship strengthened remarkably. There were no more secrets or lies and Shuichi grew up beautifully. He graduated from high school with high honors and was soon admitted to a prestigious college. After his junior year I was ecstatic to learn that he and Kesaki were engaged to me married. They had been dating since her junior year of high school, the year that Kesaki grew up and out for that matter. By the time Shuichi had secured himself in the business world I had my first pair of grandchildren. Kuronue and Kanna were born three minutes apart from each other and were absolutely perfect. Life went on normally with out much occurrence until one night I will never forget. Shuichi had a very important party gathering that he insisted not only I attend but all his friends as well. Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi arrived with their son Kaneida at what they called Genkai's Temple not long after we had. Kazuma and Yukina welcomed us warmly and the children had played together while the adults got ready for that evening. Botan, whom I hadn't seen since that day, had been assigned baby sitting duty over the children which she had her hands full. The twins, Miroku, plus Kazuma and Yukina's, Ami and Hina. She prayed they would go to sleep quickly and stay that way. We bid good night to the children whom were laid out on the floor and left the room. The party went well enough however half way through Kesaki suddenly had a panic attack and fainted. When she came through she couldn't pin point exactly what had caused it just that she felt paranoid as if something horrible were about to happen or already had? It was because of this we decided to leave early and returned to the temple. The sight that lay before us was an unnerving one. The temple lay in shambles nearly destroyed.

"Botan?" Yusuke yelled out. Nothing only silence.

"Oh my god. The children." Yukina said. We ran to the direction their room was to come across a trembling bloody Botan.

"Botan! What happened?" Yusuke said kneeling down next to her. She looked at us slowly and cried out.

"A sudden wind picked up out of no where. I ran to the room but the door slammed shut on me. The children, they, they were screaming but I couldn't open the door…I couldn't, I couldn't…" With that said the parents dashed into the room weapons ready. Each pair calling out for the children but they were nowhere to be seen. That was when my attention caught the note on the door. I grasped it and read it over several times.

"Shuichi! Shuichi!" I called out for my son. He ran over and snatched the note from my hands. The others quickly crowded around as he read it aloud.

"Greetings and salutations Reikai Tantai's. I was quite disappointed to find that the five of you were retired from your work before our fun had even begun. If you ever want to see your children again come to my palace in the Makai. We will be waiting. Sincerely yours Otsaka Hoshi." We stood for a moment absorbing the contents of the note. In a flash however Shuichi, Kesaki, Kazuma and Yusuke were in fighting attire and making the trek to the Makai with out even a good bye. Yukina healed Botan and put her to sleep. Keiko and myself sat outside quietly trying to remain calm.

"Don't worry Shiori. They'll get them back. Their the best team around." Keiko chided not so much to me but more to herself. Days passed with out a word. After two long weeks I received a phone call from Shuichi. They had yet to find the demon that had kidnapped the children which was unsettling. Not only had they taken our children but also Hiei and his wife's as well.

"It must be someone whom has a grudge against the five of you." I said.

"Yes. That is the conclusion we have come up with. I must go mother. I love you."

"I love you too Shuichi. Good luck." I said softly. He thanked me and hung up. Months went by and eventually gave way to a year. I went about my life normally pretending my family had merely moved away when the pain became too unbearable. Keiko and Yukina however were not so well. They missed their children and their husbands and it was taking a toll on them. Four years passed painfully with out a word from any of them. I had almost been resided to accept the fact that something had gone terribly wrong and perhaps they were never coming back when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it to see two young teenagers standing before me side by side. Shuichi and Kesaki stood behind them positively beaming. If it hadn't been for the red hair I never would have recognized my grandchildren. I quickly cried out and embraced them resolving never to let them out of my sight again. I was informed of the details was inside of what had occurred. Two years prior the children had been found however there was no trace of the demon so the children had stayed with Hiei's wife under the protection of their elite guards while the team sought out and eventually killed him. Once again time passed normally with the children growing up and going off on their own. Each day Shuichi became older and more distinguished while I just became older. My life as an old woman was happy and satisfying close to perfect. I should have known better than to believe in that again, bad things happened when I thought that way and it did. Worse than I ever could have imagined. A phone call in the middle of the night awoke me.

"Shiori." Kesaki's unsteady voice wavered into at the other end.

"Kesaki sweetie what's wrong?" I said sitting straight up.

"It's Shuichi. Shuichi he..he died!" She cried out in hysterical sobs. My heart stopped dead in my chest.

"What?" I said breathlessly.

"I woke up around midnight and Shuichi wasn't there so I went to see if he wasn't fiddling around with those damned accounts he does and he was, just laying there on the family room floor cold. I called an ambulance and I tried so hard to bring him back but he was too far gone." She moaned out. My world became dark and dreary at the prospect of my son being gone from me forever. It seemed unreal even after the funeral I simply could not bring myself to accept that Shuichi was gone. A few months passed and the pain lessened a bit but not much. The phone call I received from my granddaughter turned my blood cold.

"Grandma! It's horrible! Momma just called and she couldn't even hardly speak, Kuronue is over there with her now…" She rambled off as she usually did.

"Kanna. What is wrong?" I asked sternly.

"It's daddy! The higher ups in spirit world are trying him for his past crimes! Things he did when he was Yoko. If he's convicted he'll be sent to purgatory or worse even limbo!" She said sobbing harshly.

"No but, he's different now. He's changed! They can't…." I yelled into the receiver fearing for my son's soul.

"Listen one person from here is allowed to go and speak in his defense. We think it should be you grandma."

"So that is how your life with this demon has come to pass thus far." King Yama boomed from his chair.

"Yes my lord." I said softly but sternly. My Shuichi stood behind shackled and warded guarded by two dozen guards. It was the first time I had ever seen Yoko before and he was absolutely stunning to say the least. Koenma stood next to me vouching for Shuichi as well. He held his record tightly in his hands.

"Ogre the records please." King Yama commanded of a green demon whom promptly hurried down from his perch and grasped the records. Yama looked over them carefully turning each page and inspecting it.

"For well over three thousand years you terrorized the Reikai Yoko Kurama. Is that not true?" He asked not looking up.

"Yes my lord that is true." He said. Yoko's voice much richer than Shuichi's had ever been.

"Not only that but you fled to the ningenkai and seized a human child's body to harbor yourself in until your strength returned."

"Yes that also is true."

"In the past fifty years you have not committed a crime I see. In fact you were enlisted as a tantai in that Urameshi team." Yama said with a hint of disgust. Yoko nodded.

"Woman this being stole your child's body and obliterated the soul that inhabited it. He lived for over a decade lying to you about it. How does that make you feel?" Yama asked suddenly. My breath hitched a bit before I answered.

"As far as I am concerned he is my son. I never have thought twice about the situation revolving around his conception shall I say. Yoko Kurama is my son, my Shuichi. No matter what you or anyone else says he's, he's a good man. I always wondered when he was growing up why he acted so otherworldly. When he told me who he was it put the pieces together and made sense. I was grateful to finally be told the truth." Yama nodded his head for me to continue.

"He may have made mistakes in the past but that's normal for someone to do, trial and error. He saw over the course of being human his faults and wrongs and that should be enough in my opinion. He knows that he's made many mistakes and has tried to right them as best he can, I can not even begin to tell you how many times he's told me how he must atone for his sins and has put himself in jeopardy too many times to even count for the sake of others. I beg you my lord please spare my son's soul. Allow him entrance into paradise if not for his sake then for the well being of his wife and children. If I were to go back to ningenkai and tell Kesaki that he was convicted it would kill her and myself as well." I concluded never taking my gaze off of the gigantic god. He rubbed his hands together in contemplation and sighed.

"Given your testimony on this beings behalf and the fact that he was a protector of ningenkai and reikai for quite some years it is my jurisdiction that he shall serve a minimal sentence of one thousand years in purgatory. Upon the marking of the thousandth year he shall be released and given proper dwelling in other world." King Yama said and left. Grief filled my chest as I turned to my son practically flinging myself at him. I tightly wrapped my arms around him sobbing.

"It's alright mother. We'll see each other again not so far into the future. Once you get into other world time will go by very quickly you'll see." He said cheerfully with a hint of sorrow. I kissed his cheek a few times holding onto his warmth unable to let go. Koenma pried me off of him and I watched the guards forcefully take my son away to his punishment.

I waited patiently for another ten years before I could no longer bare it. My life just kept going on and on. Kanna had died in a car accident five years after Shuichi's death and Kesaki had followed her daughter shortly after. Kuronue had his own family and came by as often as he could to visit making sure I was alright and fussing over me the same way his father always had. I found myself staring at old pictures of days long past, mostly of my son when he was small and the pain was unbearable. I knew that it would still be many years before I saw him again but why continue on this plain of existence being worthless and taking up too much space. I left a carefully thought out note for Kuronue and Shuichi-san, my stepson. I explained to them why I had decided to go on my own and not wait for death. When I was young it seemed that whenever I made a quick rash decision it always backfired on me. It hadn't happened in quite a few years and I was so intent on my decision I wasn't thinking clearly of the punishment that would await me. I entered Koenma's office who only looked at me sadly and shook his head.

"Mrs. Takanaka I don't understand why. Why would you do this?" He asked quietly as if in shock. I didn't reply.

"Do you have any idea the punishment for suicide?" He asked me. Slowly I shook my head. He sighed and sat back in his chair a bit further.

"Suicide is considered unnatural cause of death. It upsets the balance of the living world as well as the spiritual. In reikai it is a crime to do so no matter how it is done. We live by order and if that order is disrupted….I am truly sorry about this however I have no choice. Eternity in hell. God speed good woman." He said and stamped my records sealing my fate.

_(I don't know if I'm going to continue this or just make a sequel in Kurama's pov. What do my adoring fans think? Oh btw just bc it was funny as hell here's a little something that GreyRoseRantings sent me to put in the story. 'Shiori thinking I always knew he was growing illegal plants in his room…I just got the usage wrong.' Lol..thanks for the laugh.)_


End file.
